Concept Idea : Cold Eyes and Burning Sun
by djrhodes488
Summary: Trained under the Fifth Mizukage and one of the last remnants of the Yuki Clan. Watch as Hitsugaya Yuki lives out his life as one of the deadliest ninja Kirigakure has ever produced. HitsuHaku and some Angst.


**Cold Eyes and a Burning**** Sun**

I sat down at the trunk of the tree as I grazed my hand along the crisp green grass. I picked up a couple of blades as I laid them loosely against my palm and watched as the cool breeze washed them away with the wind. It was cold.

It was always _cold._

As long as I could remember I never felt the warmth that comforted everyone else in the world, the warmth that blanketed them in the night sky as they snuggled soundly in their warm beds.

As long as I could remember, I was never warm.

I tried to envision it, the magical feeling of warm flesh snuggling you in an embrace. The warmth of a mother's touch and a father's clutch. I tried to imagine it…

…but it never worked.

My grandmother tried. She tried with all her heart. I loved her dearly, but she could never replace the hole in my heart. She could never fill that void.

As long as I could remember, I've never had a father or a mother.

Two kids walked by, a boy and a little girl. They must be siblings. I looked over with what must've been hope and desperation in my eyes as they stopped to look at me. I imagined the older one coming to ask me to play and me happily accepting.

Instead he put his hand in front of his sister as if shielding me from her, while giving me a fearful look, like he was afraid of me. He motioned his sister to follow as they turned the other way.

They were always afraid of me, but I couldn't figure out why.

Was it because of my silver hair? Was it because of my turquoise eyes? Or was it because of my cold personality?

_Cold._

* * *

At the house I saw my beautiful Grandma sitting on the splintered wooden floor. I never thought it was fair that someone as good as her had to suffer a life of poverty, but she smiled anyways.

She _always_ smiled.

She asked me how my little walk outside was and I responded with the standard 'good'. She waited their as if wanting me to elaborate. I decided to smile and tell her about the wonderful time I had and how I played so many great games with the kids. It was a lie of course, but I didn't want her to worry.

"Would you like some jelly beans?" she asked with that wonderful smile. I didn't know why or how it started but eating jelly beans together was just our _thing._

I smiled as I nodded and sat next to her. She picked up the jar of jelly beans and twisted the top a bit before she gave up and handed it to me.

"Can you open this for your grandma?" she asked cheerfully, "It seems my old muscles are failing me."

I nodded as I took the jar. I found it odd that she barely even tried. I'm sure if she did she could've opened the jar, but I was a man and I could help my grandma out when she needs it.

She chuckled as I struggled to open the top for a bit before finally popping it open. We both looked inside and found only four left in there.

"We're running out, Grandma," I said.

"Would you like to buy some more?"

I nodded.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a couple coins and plopped them in my hand.

"Thanks Grandma," I said as I ran out the door.

She always thought about me first. Whenever we had food she always made sure that I get enough and won't stop feeding me until I was completely full. I always found it odd that I've never seen her eat before. I always assumed that she ate while I was asleep or something but every time I see her she gets thinner and thinner. She told me that's normal for old people, but I didn't buy it.

I'm 10, not an idiot.

* * *

Arriving at the store, I instantly made my way towards the jelly beans and brought them to the counter. I was in a good mood which was natural after seeing my grandma. She could always bring a smile to my face.

I waited as the man behind the counter counted the money I gave him. I always loved counting money. Especially if it was the amount I had. Whenever granny would send me on a grocery run she always let me keep the change. I was saving up for a new skateboard.

The man finished as he set the bag of jelly beans down.

"Your change is 3 ryo," he said.

I held out my hand but he seemed to purposely set it down out of my reach.

"Go home as soon as your finished hear."

My heart sunk.

There was hatred in his voice, hatred and fear.

I met his eyes and felt the cold, icy glare that bore into my soul. My good mood shattered and I suddenly felt _cold_ again. I reached over the counter as I jumped a bit to grab the change.

There was only 3 ryo. I should've got 30.

I sighed as I grabbed the money and turned around. That was before I ran into these two humongous, bulbous substances as they smushed me into the counter making me slouch to the floor.

"Hey," the owner of those humongous '_things_' said, "You shouldn't treat customers like that! Are you taking advantage of him because he's a kid!? I never realized how rude the people at this store were!"

"N-no, I…" the store owner stuttered.

She grabbed me by the back of my shirt and lifted me into the air as I met with her eyes.

She had green eyes and ankle length auburn hair with a long dark blue dress that fell just below the knees.

"How long are you going to sit there and cry!? Man up and say what's on your mind!" she yelled.

"And whose fault is it!?" I yelled back, "Besides, I'm not crying! Lemme go!"

There was a pause.

It was her eyes. They weren't cold and icy like everyone else's. They were _warm._ She didn't have anger or fear, but she seemed like she was trying to understand me.

I shook my head at the thought. Everyone hates me. What makes _her_ any different.

"I said let me go!" I yelled as I slapped her hand away and ran.

Everyone hated me.

* * *

My bare feet treaded on the icy terrain that seemed to stretch for miles on end. I had nothing on but a rag to shelter me from the ravaging wind and the life threatening cold.

_Cold._ It was always _cold._

There were several mountains that seemed to be formed out of the ice and shaped by God's hand. I scanned the area for the highest one. The mountain that was higher than the rest, the one that dwarfed all the others. I wanted to be at the very top, settling for nothing less.

It seemed as if the fierce wind and horrendous blizzard were trying to stop me from reaching this feat. As if nature itself wanted me to just give up and run away. This is something that I would never give up on. I needed to be at the top. It was the only thing that gave meaning to my life.

A _goal._

I finally found it. The mountain that made the others seem like tiny hills in comparison, the _top of the top._ The winds increased and the blizzard was more fierce, but I wouldn't give up. Not now, not ever.

I finally reached the mountain, but now was the hardest part. He found his goal, but the tread to the top was a different matter.

I reached his hand to start the climb as his whole body never stopped shivering.

It was cold.

_Cold._

Soft hands grabbed on the back of my shirt as I felt myself lifted up. I met green eyes and auburn hair. Scanning the surroundings, I found that I was in my grandmother's house and it was night.

I must've had that dream again. It felt so real. So live-like. But one feeling never escaped me.

I was _cold_.

"Hey."

I met eyes with the woman holding me. I instantly frowned in annoyance.

Not her again.

"You're that girl from this afternoon," I said.

She put her fingers to my lips and made a shushing sound, which to my annoyance made me blush a bit.

"Hide your chakra when you're sleeping," she responded in a hushed tone. There was sweetness in her voice, like a mother instructing a child. "You're grandma looks cold."

My eyes widened as I shifted my gaze to my grandma who was trembling under her thin blankets.

_Cold._

There was a wrench in my stomach at seeing my old, frail grandma shaking under the violent cold.

It was the middle of spring.

"Granny…" I managed to mutter.

"Kid," I turned my attention to the auburn haired lady, "You should become a ninja. Powerful children like you should learn how to control their own abilities."

My eyes widened in shock at the mere notion of being a _ninja._ I've heard stories from my grandma, how powerful ninja help protect Kirigakure and the people they care about, but I've never seen a ninja before.

"…Otherwise you'll end up killing your grandma with it before long," she continued.

My eyes widened as I clenched my fist.

"What are you…!?"

She placed her soft hand gently on my chest as she made another shushing sound.

"You can feel it can't you?" she asked softly.

I nodded.

I could feel it. It was a chilling sensation flowing through my veins like a cold river stream.

It was cold…and it was empowering.

This is when I decided to be a ninja of Kirigakure.

* * *

A/N : Hey, this was just an idea I had in my head for awhile now. Just thought I'd type it out.

I'm not sure if I'm going to flesh it out and turn it into a legit story. It depends on the amount of feedback I get. The pairing right now is Haku and Hitsugaya.

So yeah, make sure to review, tell me if you like it and I might decide to finish it :)

Peace


End file.
